The Strength of Bonds
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Aftermath: Jetstorm never liked being alone in an unfamiliar place. Jetfire could only feel the same way. But how could they reclaim the bond they once had, after all the hardships they had been through? Sequel to Justifying the Means TFA Jettwins


**Yay! Everyone has been pestering me to write the sequel to Justifying the Means and I personally wanted to, so here it is! Uh...I feel its lacking the same impact its predecessors had, but this is a different level of...stuff. XD The last two had some action sequences and this one has little to none, but this is more about an emotional transition that will get them ready for the 'big thing' that is going to happen in the next Aftermath oneshot :D I'm real excited to start on that. Oh, and to help differentiate the Aftermath series from other normal oneshots I've put the designation 'Aftermath:' at the start of all of the ones directly in the series. What I mean by directly it aht Grips on Sanity, one oneshot I wrote, is referenced in Methods to the Madness, which is a Aftermath oneshot, but it itself could be read without previous reading. Now if you haven't read Justifying the Means or Degrees of Seperation, you will probably be confused reading this. Understand? Its just getting too deep into prediscussed ideas.**

**Thank you for all who took the poll that helped create this :D I was actually surprised at how many people participated in it. I think like 17 people voted O.o I was expecting like 5. And the results were unexpected, but I took them into account. That doesn't mean I used them. I guess you'll ahve to read to see. Two people actually chose my joke option which was that they liked reading about the twins trying to kill eachother and that they thought it was fun XD If you did that, you made my day. I thought that no one was going to touch that, and I laughed so hard when I read it. **

**Whoo, so anyways, you don't want to read me talking, you want to read the story. SO COMMENCE! And review please!**

* * *

Perceptor should've known this was going to happen from the orbital cycle they were reactivated.

He blamed the excitement. After a deca-cycle of hard work they had finally created the first flying Autobots. There had been a hum of anticipation in the air. He himself had found it hard to keep a straight faceplate in the midst of it all. Though the joy was a relief, it numbed most of the logic sensors everybot had. And that had been the deadly mistake in the whole operation.

Jetstorm had regained consciousness first, technically making him the oldest. Later he would prove himself to be slightly more mature than his brother, which only reiterated the fact. His visors made it hard for them to know he was awake, but he had begun groaning and muttering soon after. Then Jetfire followed suit, only cycles after Jetstorm. When he did so he gave Perceptor the shock of his life.

Instead of staring into the light Autobot blue color that most `bots had, Perceptor had found himself looking at a yellow viz scanner. He had never seen anything like it before. Something inside of him told Perceptor that it wasn't right. Something had gone wrong with the coding. But Jetfire had simply smiled at him, washing away his fears, and started bickering with his brother, playfully of course. The real conflict hadn't begun until recently.

Now that Perceptor had put more thought into it, he knew he should've tried to do something back then. Even if he had just had the will to research colors, he would've discovered something very important; yellow was exactly halfway between blue on the color wheel, and Decepticon red. Then he might've been able to stop this problem before it went out of his control.

But there had been more signs. More clues he had so easily overlooked. Such as the twins' mysterious powers. He had only seen one other Autobot with a power over an element, and that was Hot Shot. The `bot, however, did not create flames from nothing. He had a flamethrower configured on his servo. Jetfire could manifest flames from nothing.

The only other case he knew about that was similar to this was the one of a Decepticon named Blitzwing. When he was informed that he had been recaptured, Perceptor knew he had to run tests on him. But he also knew Optimus Magnus would not approve. It had been the first time he ever recalled doing something against the will of his superiors. But if it had been Ultra Magnus in charge, he would've agreed to the plan upon hearing it. The two leaders were very different indeed.

Perceptor regretted getting Wheeljack involved in something so considerably trivial without even explaining everything to him. But the tests had resulted in some good, even if it wasn't what Perceptor had wanted to hear. Like Hot Shot, Blitzwing had a device on him that created the fire and ice. It had been a dead end.

And now? Now, it seemed hopeless. Perceptor had run through all of his options. The only one left was…no. That was sparkless and not a real solution. In doing so they could lose the twins forever. And then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. No longer was the problem something he could control. It was on an emotional level that he no longer understood.

He hated to admit it, but science had failed him.

* * *

He raised his knees up to his faceplate, huddling closer to the corner. How long had he been in this solitary room? Too long. He wanted out! Why were they keeping him here? They said that it was for his own good, but he didn't see how it was helping him at all. He wanted to leave. He wanted to see his brother.

Jetstorm sighed. This was all his fault. He should've listened to Jetfire. He shouldn't have completely blown off what he had said. His brother had been right. Swindle really did have an Autobot stashed in his compartment, no matter how odd that sounded. Jetstorm knew he would've at least been a bit more understanding, but ever since he had been shot and their 'telepathy' had disappeared he had been different. He had noticed the changes in his thoughts and behavior. He didn't like it.

No doubt Jetfire was still angry at him. No matter how many times he had said that he was sorry, he hadn't forgiven him. Jetstorm didn't blame him. He would've probably done the same thing. But he didn't want to stay on those terms. He had to let Jetfire know that he was really, _really_ sorry. Hefelt so bad that he wanted to offline himself. He had tried to, actually, the first few megacycles he had been in the room. But some guards had stopped him and had taken away anything that would aid him in doing so. So now he was alive. And guilty.

He had to let him know he was sorry. He had to hear him say that he was forgiven.

He had to make things the way they used to be.

Unable to feel Jetfire's presence was almost unbearable. He had no feeling of him. No sign that he was even still online. It was like a part of him was missing. A part he could barely live without.

The door opened. Jetstorm didn't bother looking up. It was just a guard coming to bring him his energon. He didn't want to eat. No amount of sustenance could help him anymore.

He waited a few nanoclicks. Whoever had entered hadn't left. Not yet. Which could only mean they weren't who he thought they were. Why were they here? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Jetstorm slowly raised his head. The `bot was still standing in the doorway, staring at him. And he knew who he was.

Something inside of Jetstorm snapped. Before he could think about it, he lunged at the `bot and clenched his servos around his neck. His strength had increased dramatically. He could feel the power coursing through him. He could offline him so easily. Just a simple squeeze. All of the energon would be cut off from his processor. But he didn't want to offline him. Not yet.

"Vat are you vanting from me!?" He shouted.

"…Just…wanted…to…check…on…" Wheeljack gasped. He squirmed under Jetstorm's grasp.

"Check on me? Vy? So that you could be seeing how I vould react to being treated like this?" Jetstorm growled, "That is sounding nice, is it not?"

"…didn't…want…you…two…to…go…through…this…" He admitted. "…but…it…had…to…be…done…"

You two? That meant Jetfire was going through the same thing right now. That wasn't fair! What did Jetfire do to deserve this? Could this mean…that Jetfire was also feeling that something was incredibly wrong? No…Jetstorm didn't want him to be experiencing the same fear and confusion he was. He wasn't sure if his brother could endure it.

He had to make sure Jetfire was alright.

"Vere is my brother?"

"…I'm…not sure! Just…got…here…from…the asylum!" Wheeljack's viz scanners widened in fear.

Jetstorm paused, then seriously thought about what he was doing. Wheeljack hadn't done anything wrong. He himself said that he didn't want this to happen to them. But his anger…it was uncontrollable. He had never felt like that before. Never felt the rage overpower him. Except for that one time, in his nightmare. It was scary. He was scared of himself.

Jetstorm let go of Wheeljack and fell down to his knees. The sciencebot sighed in relief and rubbed his sore neck.

"I'm…so sorry, Wheeljack. I don't know…I vas not meaning to…" Jetstorm tried to explain.

He had done something he regretted again. He had acted on impulses he didn't know existed within him. He no longer was acting like an Autobot. Could it be possible…that he was being a Decepticon? Just like everybot had said as a joke about the two of them? Just like Swindle had accused them of being? No, he wouldn't allow it!

"It's alright, Jetstorm. It's not your fault. You couldn't help it," Wheeljack replied.

"Vy am I being like this?" He choked out.

"We aren't sure. But I promise, we'll fix it. For Jetfire too."

Jetstorm hoped that Wheeljack kept his promises.

* * *

It was the nightmare that Jetfire continually had. Except this time it was going horribly wrong. And it felt so real.

Jetfire looked up in horror as a Starscream clone grabbed his brother and threw him into a nearby rock. Jetstorm's chassis rolled over and he grew still. Jetfire desperately called out for him in his thoughts. There was no response. Just like his attempts while he was awake. But Jetstorm hadn't turned grey. He was still online.

This wasn't supposed to happen. The nightmare always repeated itself, never changing. Jetfire always sacrificed himself before anything could happen to his twin. He had gotten used to the chain of events. And usually there was a different Starscream clone attacking them. Actually, there were two clones. This time there was only one. And Jetfire had never seen him before in his life.

There was a jolt of panic as the clone turned his attention toward him. Jetfire had thought he was over his fear of Starscream, but apparently he hadn't. He felt just as helpless as he used to. He tried to create a fireball but was unable to even make a small spark. The blue clone laughed and walked over to him.

"Don't even try. I'm not here to fight you, Jetfire."

"Then vy are you being here?" He asked, trying not to let his fear show.

"To offer you a proposal." This took Jetfire by surprise. Decepticons never wanted to talk or anything. Unless they had something up their servos.

"Vat kind of proposal?" He asked skeptically. The clone continued to get closer to him, and Jetfire stepped back to keep his distance.

"You're perfect. A Decepticon in an Autobot shell. No choosing sides. No favoritism. A bit of both worlds. Fair." There was a hunger in his viz scanners as he spoke.

"I'm not being Decepticon!" Jetfire snapped, though he himself was not sure of the truth in his statement.

He didn't want to be a Decepticon, but he couldn't control himself lately. Something inside of him made him want to take out his anger on everybot. Right his wrongs by any means possible. Do whatever he considered was right, not what others told him. It was an alluring thought, but he knew it was against everything he believed in. Or at least, had believed in.

"Unfortunately it is not up to you to decide what you are and what you're not. Either way…you're just what I want."

"You vant…me?" Jetfire sputtered.

"I need a physical body. You need a way out of this spark-forsaken facility. If we worked together, both of our needs would be completed." He offered his servo, "What do you say?"

Jetfire stared at the servo warily. Something didn't seem right. He wanted to get out of the strange room he had been stuck in, but was the exchange really fair? Did he want control of his chassis? That didn't sound very good. He wasn't sure why he already didn't have one, but if he was so desperate to attain one it couldn't be for anything that would end well.

"I'm…not so sure…"

"But I could help you! I would let you check up on that 'Blurr' and make sure he is alright!" The clone began to look desperate. How did he know so much about Jetfire? It was a little unnerving. "And I would help you get your revenge on your brother."

Jetfire blinked. "Vat!?"

"I can sense your emotions. I know how hurt you feel because of him. With my power, you could give him what he deserves." He smiled wickedly.

Jetfire froze. Did he really feel that way? He thought about Jetstorm and all that had happened. The fact that he hadn't trusted him. He had mocked him. He thought he was stupid and naïve. The anger boiled up inside again. But Jetfire stopped it before it could amount to anything. He was reacting like the clone wanted him to. He was being like a Decepticon. He wouldn't give his adversary or anybot else who had accused him of this attitude the satisfaction.

"No! I don't vant to do that!" Jetfire answered.

"Why? Do you think that you actually _need_ him?" The clone snickered. "He didn't seem too concerned about your feelings, did he? Why should you be nice to him?"

Jetfire scrambled around for words. He couldn't describe why he still was attached to his brother. He just _was_. And he knew in his spark that no matter what happened, he would always stick by his side. He would always be his friend. Always be his twin.

"I…I…"

"I think you're better off without him." He walked back over to Jetstorm, whom Jetfire had forgotten was there. "He's just dragging you down."

The clone raised his servo, revealing his null rays. Jetfire's viz scanners widened. He had to do something! But it was too late. The shots collided with his brother's chassis and he watched, appalled, as it turned a nauseating shade of grey.

Jetfire wanted to scream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. He had to remember that. But it was so real. He felt the emptiness in his spark because of Jetstorm. The giant hole his departure created. No matter what this `con said, no matter what he convinced him to believe, he would never go against his brother. Never.

"Did you really think that I vould agree vith you after you vere doing that!?" Jetfire accused.

"You…you're rejecting my offer…?" The clone twitched, as if the response was unexpected.

"Jetstorm is being my brother, and just because he hurt me once doesn't mean he isn't anymore."

"But…I want you…and I always get what I want…" He sounded anxious and broken suddenly, "Must've taken the wrong approach…no matter…there is still another one…"

"Vat is being another?" Jetfire asked. The clone just sneered.

"You'll see in time, my little Decepticon…"

* * *

Jetfire bolted up from his recharger, his circuits cold and clammy. It was over. That awful nightmare was finally over. He pinched his servo, making sure he was awake. The pain that followed confirmed it. He was free.

The image of the blue Starscream clone creeped up in his processor and he shuddered. Something about the whole ordeal…it was unnatural. He had never interacted with a `bot in his dreams like that before. It was as if…he actually existed. And he spoke as if he actually existed. But he couldn't. What kind of `con doesn't have a chassis? That was ridiculous.

Jetstorm. He had to see Jetstorm. After witnessing his murder in the dream, he had to make sure his twin was alright. And he had to let him know he wasn't angry anymore. He now understood everything; no amount of animosity could change the bond they had. It was something only they shared. And nothing could take it away. He would make sure of that.

He ran over to the door and began pounding on it furiously.

"Be letting me out! Now! I need out!" He cried, hoping, somehow, somebot would hear him.

To his surprise, the door opened before him. He almost fell over on the `bot who unbolted it.

"I see you're finally awake. I tried to check on you earlier but you were out of it." The `bot's viz scanners brightened.

"Wheeljack!" Jetfire exclaimed. "Vere is my brother being? Is he alright? I need to see him! I…I cannot feel him anymore and I need to or else I…"

Wheeljack put a servo on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I think that a meeting can be arranged."

Jetfire breathed in. It was finally going to happen.

* * *

He ran his servo over his wrist, amazed that they didn't have him in stasis cuffs. The guards still acted like he was a giant threat. They looked at him warily and kept their weapons near. But he didn't care. He was out of that stupid room. Finally.

But Jetstorm was a bit confused. He didn't understand why they were suddenly letting him out. Or where he was going, for that matter. They wouldn't answer any of his questions. For all he knew, they were just moving him to another boring room. He hoped that wasn't the case.

They continued down the hall. He still couldn't tell where he was. The building was very unfamiliar. Maybe if he was seeing it from the outside instead of vice versa he would be able to identify it. Not that knowing where he was being kept would make him feel any better about his situation. He was still confined against his will.

Perceptor appeared at the end of the hallway. Jetstorm frowned. He was a part of this too?

"I will take him from here." The sciencebot told the guards. They nodded and turned around to go off on their own business.

"Vere am I going, Perceptor?" Jetstorm asked.

"I believe that it is called…a 'surprise'." Perceptor replied.

Jetstorm considered the answer. A 'surprise'? That was usually a good thing…right?

Perceptor opened a door to their right and they entered, Jetstorm a little hesitant. Maybe Perceptor was confusing his words usage. Or maybe he was tricking him into thinking it was something good. He didn't know. Trust was hard to understand anymore.

Wheeljack looked up from something he was reading. Jetstorm felt a twinge of guilt as the sciencebot waved in greeting. He still felt awful for attacking him earlier. But Wheeljack didn't seem to mind it. It was almost as if he had forgotten it had happened. Jetstorm returned the gesture and looked around.

There was nothing incredibly significant about the room. It was almost exactly the same as the one Jetstorm had been in previously. Except it had a table and a few chairs. But it wasn't like that made a huge difference. Why did Perceptor bring him here?

"Brother!"

Jetstorm froze. It couldn't be. He turned to face the voice. But it was!

Standing in front of him was his twin, a wide grin on his face. He looked tired, as if he had been having trouble stasis-napping, but other than that perfectly fine. Emotions welled up inside of Jetstorm and he couldn't hold back the oil in his viz scanners. It was Jetfire! He was there! He couldn't believe it.

Next thing he knew, he ran up to his brother and hugged him, leaking onto his chassis.

"I-I am so sorry, brother. I should n-never have being…I should have b-been believing you…you vere right and…I am sorry!" He sobbed, "It is all being my fault that ve are like this now…"

Jetfire patted his back softly, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Is okay, brother. It is not being your fault. And besides…I have already forgiven you."

There was a funny sensation in Jetstorm's processor after he spoke those words. He felt…a warmth. A calm sense of joy. And it wasn't his own. But it was familiar. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Almost like…a fire.

"Jetfire! I think…I think…!" Jetstorm tried to explain as he backed away from the hug. Jetfire looked at him quizzically.

_You are thinking…vat, brother?_

Both of their viz scanners widened at the same time. Then they smiled.

_I am thinking that everything is okay again. _

* * *

**Okay. So yeah. I've been writing in little blips a lot lately XD This is a prime example of little blips. **

**First blip explanations- I was looking through my Rise of Safeguard comic and found that Jetfire's eyes were NOT always yellow. And I read up and found he was the only yellow-eyed ANYTHING in the whole series. So I just had to use it. Everything else Perceptor says is more Decepticon speculation I found. And it also explains a lot of things in Methods to the Madness...**

**The whole dream thing with Jetfire and the clone-who-must-not-be-named-though-many-people-already-know-who-it-is was fun to write. I added a reference to Two-Face from the Dark Knight in his speech about Jetfire's con in a bot thingy (If you have seen the movie you probably caught it), even though I'm actually basing this villain on the Joker from the same movie. And what did he mean by another one? WHAT IS HIS INTENTIONS!? Only I know fully *mwahaha***

**Ah the end. Even though the 'cute ending' was not popular on the poll, I had to do it. But do NOT think that this means that their issues are resolved. Their twin telepathy only reduces the infuence the Decepticon coding. It is still there. And it is still a problem. They just don't know it. Unfortunately, the scientists do and they have to keep them in quarrintine, though now they will let them see eachother instead of total alone-ness. So, its happier I guess.**

**Could've turned out better, but I ran out of juice. Can't wait until the big picture begins to unfold *mwahaha* Until then, see ya!**


End file.
